


Nemesis or Lover

by Usagichan95



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat wants a nemesis, F/M, Featherine finds him entertaining and interesting, Is this love or is this just a game, Multi, My crackship, two powerful entities meeting each other, what could possibly go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan95/pseuds/Usagichan95
Summary: Boredom, when you're a divine being and above everything else, boredom is the only thing you have to fear. It eats you and leads you to death. A death from which there is no salvation. In the constant search for something that could redeem one of this, one sometimes comes across things that one believes they would not exist.Like, who would have expected that a strong almighty witch and the manifestation of evil itself would have so much in common?





	Nemesis or Lover

~~~~Boredom, oh she was so bored. the almighty witch looked around. She sighed loudly when was the last time she had experienced something entertaining? Of course, she've done a lot of things lately, celebrating feasts, the tea partys, the conversations with all sorts of creatures. For someone, but for someone like hed this was nothing special, nothing new, she had done it a thousand times. For her it was a repeat. She could read other creatures very well. She knew what would happen or how a person would act without them knowing them for long. Most of the creatures in this universe were very transparent and mostly behaved according to a certain pattern. Was there nothing new, nothing else she had not experienced or even seen? She probably would have to sleep again for the next few thousand years until she might discover a new world or a new universe that for a short time could cure her of her endless boredom. Featherine Augustus Aurora got up from her chair and walked down the long corridors. Everywhere there were meter-high shelves filled with books that actually are all the worlds she had conquered and destroyed when she had had enough of them. She was accompanied by some of her bodyguard cats, not that she needed them but it does not hurt to have someone at the side doing the work for you. Besides, it did not feel so infinitely empty in this library as big as a city.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction on this site. I've always wanted these two characters to interact with each other, I think they harmonize well with each other. They have so much in common, I'm curious how the whole situation will develop. Is it a tragedy or a comedy?


End file.
